Gift From Hell
by parisrichie101
Summary: Jeremy is a 18 year old boy, and his lives with his mother, He is half Angel, But he protects a Demon baby which turns into the love of his life, They have to protect the demon baby named Karina who is in control of dark powers and Karma, Will Jeremy kill Karina and obey His Master? Or will he Disobey and face the consequences and be with Karina?
1. Chapter 1, Karina

CHAPTER ONE, KARINA

(June 11th 2000.) 'Jeremy? We must protect her, She is our last hope.' Said Jeremy's mother. 'But why?' I asked, 'You will understand when you know that every

little bit of karma relates to this little girl, She is born with a gift, a precious gift.' said Jeremy's mother, 'She's just a baby, How can she make karma, That is bull

shit, Mom, Don't be like that' 'Like what? Are you implying that I am being ridiculous? Jeremy, I thought I taught you more manners,' Jeremy stared at his mom

while she holds this big eyed baby in her arms. 'Mom, Put her down, If she owns karma she can pretty much kill you if your holding her wrong.' Jeremy laughed

while trying to be funny. 'Shhh Jeremy! She will hear you! And she doesn't own karma, She controls it, Her parents knew she was special.' 'Mom! this time I am

implying that you are being stupid! I am not a babysitter.' Jeremy gave a sharp look at her then looked away as she said 'We are not babysitting, If she dies, You

will too' 'Why will I die?' Jeremy was getting very pissed off with his mother. 'You will die, because your in her life now, We must raise her as our own, and when

she is grown she will go down to her place.' Jeremy's mother was getting bored with the questions. 'Down?' Jeremy Asked, 'Yes, Down' She said. Jeremy was

confused, Then He heard a loud bang at the door. 'Oh Shit, Here we go again' He said 'JEREMY! WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE WITH A BABY! WE MUST SEE HIM!' Said

the man behind the door. Jeremy's mom hinted that they fly up. 'Fly, Now?' He asked, She nodded, Jeremy stretched all his back muscles until he felt his big black

wings slowly push their way out of his skin. He gave his mom a look to hold on, His mother held on while putting a sash over Jeremy's neck and carefully placed

the girl in the sash, 'Let's take care of this gift.' She said, 'She is hardly a gift, We might die, and it will be this gift's fault!' Said Jeremy with a sarcasm voice. Once

his mother finally held on, He Opened his wings, and did a big jump, They flew up very fast. While they were flying Jeremy's mom said 'Let's give her a name' 'No.'

Said Jeremy, 'Don't be so heartless, your always so rude.' 'Fine, Let's name her trouble.' Jeremy was suggesting all of this mean names but didn't realize that they

were heading for a big rock. BANG! Jeremy's wings went into his skin from the shock, His mom was free falling and the baby was falling until, She floated them all

to the ground, But Jeremy was dropped five feet off the ground, 'Ow! That hurt!' Said Jeremy, 'Don't be mean she is saying' Jeremy's mom was really getting on

his nerves. 'We should name her Karina' Suggested Jeremy's mom. Jeremy wanted nothing to do with Karina, But he followed his mom's orders, He figured that he

must before she is old and dies and calls Karina to eat him because he ignored her. Jeremy was more and more curious about Karina, He asked more and more

questions, 'When was she born?' '22nd of May 2000.' Jeremy's mom new that Jeremy and Karina would get along, Jeremy was 18, Karina was 0, But she grows

100 times faster than humans. 'When I am 20, What age will Karina be?' Jeremy asked, His mom replied 'She will be 16.' 'How would that work?' 'You'll see...'

Jeremy frowned... He didn't get it, He wanted to know about this little girl.


	2. Chapter 2, Confessions Of Love

(May 22nd 2016) 'She is 16 now, I am 20. She is fast growing, in sun light her hair glows with brightness, But at night, in the dark I don't know whats worse, a

Vampire murdering you, Or her staring at you' Jeremy thinks to himself quietly about her, 'Oi! Stop daydreaming! and say happy birthday!' Yelled Jeremy's mom.

Karina knows about her gifts, But yet can not control them very well. 'Happy Birthday Karina.' said Jeremy. 'Thanks, I am so happy to be sixteen! It's so exciting!'

Karina leans over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs off quickly, He hates it when she acts like that, She knows that it's hurting him inside, he

loves her, But he never dares to say it out loud, Karina knows it too, Thats why she Teases him like that.'Karina? May I speak with you?' Jeremy is always careful

around her, He never knows what she is going to do. Karina nods, Jeremy takes her away from his mom, 'Why do you do that?' He asked, 'Do what? Oh Tease

you?' She saids it as she is hinting some thing. 'Yes, You annoy me on purpose.' 'Well I don't annoy you for a bad reason, Plus, Your probably happy about Tuesday,

Aren't you?' Karina always makes him feel bad, like she knows he will give in. 'Whats Tuesday?' 'I am dying on Tuesday, Don't tell your mom, She wont let me,'

'Your What!? No you can't Die! I will not let it! I...' Jeremy Sighed when he realized she was teasing him again. 'Watching you have a fit about me is funny! You

know, You could make good entertainment one day,' Karina Smiled then walked away. Jeremy thought to himself, Why do I love her? She just teases me all day.

Jeremy's mother heard what he was saying and interrupted 'You love her because she has a friendly soul, Even though she is supposed to be dark, She still giggles

and makes fun of you like a normal 16 year old girl.' Jeremy agreed with his mom inside but he disagreed on the outside, He wanted Karina to be safe, But if she

was with him, She would be anything but safe. Jeremy walked into the dinning room to eat with his family, 'Did you guys know what happened to James?'

Jeremy's mother asked Karina, 'No what happened?' Karina asked 'He was not protected, and when the day came his Friend let his guard down.' His mother was

hinting that Jeremy should never let his guard down when protecting her, But it was some thing she had to tell him without Karina knowing, 'Thats Terrible! I can't

imagine being in his family, Losing a loved one is horrible!' Karina was about to cry, She must couldn't ever picture life with her family dying, This also showed

Jeremy that she had a heart, He needed to find a way to cure her without her knowing, If she knew there was something wrong she would flip.


	3. Chapter 3, Control

Karina grew stronger and stronger, Not knowing that she hurts

everyone she hates, She now knows why Jeremy sneaks stuff

around her, She is his true love. One weird look at you and you turn

to dust, Nothing matters more to her but him. Now people know,

"The Demon is Awake."


End file.
